


Не хватит и целого дня

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Даже Куними понимал: если у тебя двое парней и целый выходной впереди, спать до упора — просто преступление.





	Не хватит и целого дня

Ханамаки потянул его за плечо.

— Куними, — шепнул он нетерпеливо, пальцы прошлись по локтю, пощекотали ладонь. — Иди ко мне.

Куними вжался лицом в тёплую подушку. Под рукой спокойно вздымалась во сне грудь Мацукавы.

— Я знаю, что ты притворяешься, — не унимался Ханамаки. Легко было представить его усмешку, от которой на душе теплело. Куними повернул голову, взглянуть на неё вживую.

Утреннее солнце золотило его лицо, удлиняя улыбку тенью, тепло ложилось на мятые простыни. Наклонившись, Ханамаки щекотно поцеловал его бок, поясницу. Как хорошо было вчера… Куними заёрзал, приподнимая бёдра.

— Как можно быть таким бодрым с утра, — вздохнул он, поддавшись Ханамаки и усевшись на колени. Мацукава раскинулся во сне, расслабленные пальцы прикрывали глаза, будто он знал, что солнце скоро до них доберётся.

Ханамаки обхватил его поперёк груди, вжался лицом в шею.

— Как можно дрыхнуть, — шёпотом возмутился он, прижался губами к плечу, — когда у тебя двое парней и так мало времени.

Куними выдал неопределённое «хм-м» и вывернулся, находя его губы. Ханамаки был прав.

Плавиться с ними двумя от жара и удовольствия было классно, а просыпаться голыми в одной постели, когда впереди был целый выходной, — классно вдвойне.

Тягучий жар просыпался во всём теле, пока они с Ханамаки целовались и гладили друг друга языками, и Куними прижимал его за пояс к себе. Так здорово слышать, как учащается дыхание, соприкасаться покрытыми испариной животами и видеть по плывущему взгляду, что Ханамаки уже теряет голову. Быстрее всех, как всегда.

— Это эксплуатация кохаев, — Куними стиснул ладонями его лицо, оглаживая большими пальцами щёки. — Как вам не стыдно.

Ханамаки вытягивал шею, чтобы его поцеловать, но Куними удерживал его голову, не давая приблизиться к губам. В это же время рукой Ханамаки скользнул с его поясницы вниз, где со вчерашнего дня было расслабленно и мягко, закружил пальцами по входу, не толкаясь внутрь. И кто тут кого дразнит?

Ханамаки с усмешкой поднял брови: один-один?

Со стороны подушек послышался смешок, зашевелились под простынёй длинные ноги.

— Молчал бы, — хрипло сказал Мацукава и приподнялся на локтях. — Ты тут самый бесстыжий.

Ханамаки послал ему ласковую улыбку и потёрся щекой о щёку Куними. Куними вернул эту ласку, с удовольствием потираясь о тёплую кожу. Мацукава опёрся на согнутое колено, глядя на них обоих, согретые солнцем ресницы прикрывали глаза.

Ханамаки продолжал гладить подвижными пальцами между ягодиц Куними. Куними, выравнивая дыхание, мог только надеяться, что Мацукава тоже в настроении: без него не то.

— Маццун, как насчёт того что я трахну Куними, пока он берёт у тебя в рот? — весело спросил Ханамаки, плавно вводя палец внутрь. Куними расправил плечи, вздыхая: Ханамаки ощупывал его бережно, и этого было мало.

— Меня не хотите спросить? — вопрос вышел не таким недовольным, как он рассчитывал. Бедро Ханамаки было у него между ног, Куними буквально сидел на нём, прижимаясь спиной к груди, и покачивал задом в сторону пальцев. Прижатые к бедру яйца сладко тянуло. Какое тут недовольство.

— Прости, — Ханамаки чмокнул его в висок. — Не хочешь взять у Маццуна в рот, пока я беру тебя?

Куними покосился на кудрявые завитки в паху, прикрытом простынёй, по ним пробегали солнечные искорки. Мацукава следил за ним с интересом. Куними сглотнул.

— Да, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он и потянул простыню вниз.

Ханамаки надавил ему на спину, укладывая на грудь. Куними взял в рот расслабленный член, покрывая его слюной. По затылку прокатывалось приятное онемение, пока Ханамаки пристраивался сзади: нырнул внутрь большим пальцем, оттянув вход, приставил головку. Член во рту твердел и уже не помещался так легко.

Ханамаки трахал его глубоко и сильно, придерживая за пояс, чтобы Куними не покачивало слишком сильно и чтобы он не давился. Мацукава держал ладонь у него на затылке; с ума сводило, как его пальцы, твёрдые и крепкие, сейчас ласково перебирали волосы и ныряли в ямку на шее. Куними продолжал сосать, проглатывая его вкус.

Жар от движений двух членов внутри кружил голову, Куними потянулся себе между ног, но едва прикоснулся там ладонью, как его запястье перехватили. Куними протестующе замычал.

— Маццун, подержи, — Ханамаки, задыхаясь, протянул его руку Мацукаве, тот прижал её к своему бедру, вплёл пальцы. — Потом.

Входя до основания, Ханамаки коротко, с наслаждением стонал, натягивая его на себя, — за троих. Мацукава тяжело дышал, осторожно толкаясь бёдрами, раскрасневшаяся грудь вздымалась. Кончить хотелось просто до невозможности — но его руки удерживали, и о простыни тоже было не потереться. Изверги. Невозможные, любимые изверги.

Кончив, Ханамаки не дал себе передышки: он тут же перехватил Куними ладонью под животом, покрывая поцелуями спину, опуская язык в ямки между позвонками, пока Куними в последние разы насаживался ртом на Мацукаву и зарывался носом в завитки. Потом Куними, опираясь нетвёрдой рукой, сел на пятки, и эти двое склонились перед ним. Покрасневший, налившийся член поблёскивал, Куними сжал пальцы у основания.

— Ну что, поможем ему? — спросил Ханамаки, целуя левое бедро.

— Ты много болтаешь, Макки, — Мацукава, покрывавший засосами правое, оторвался и накрыл губами рот Ханамаки.

Куними помотал головой, помогая себе рукой. Он кончит, он просто кончит, глядя, как они целуются над его членом.

— Не-а, — широко улыбнулся Ханамаки и снова перехватил его запястье, а потом облизал губы и сжал ими головку.

— Мы сами, — согласился Мацукава и провёл языком по стволу.

Куними держал их затылки — скорее, держался сам, — зарываясь в волосы, пока Ханамаки и Мацукава ласкали его, обжигая дыханием и языками. Под их ртами он запрокидывал голову, чувствуя, как дрожит от напряжения кадык, но снова ронял её, чтобы посмотреть на натёртые губы и яркий румянец.

Ханамаки погладил его по левой ягодице, Мацукава хлопнул по правой. Куними согнулся. Он больше не вынесет. Его всегда вело, когда кто-нибудь из них двигал в нём пальцами, но когда это делали оба — ему сносило крышу.

Он кончил, глуша стон за сомкнутыми губами — но всё равно получилось отчаянное, выламывающее «м-м!», — и рухнул на грудь. Ханамаки с Мацукавой вытянулись рядом, поглаживая его по спине, по пояснице, обмениваясь поцелуями и ероша Куними затылок.

— Мацукава-сан, — протянул он, отдышавшись, — где наша особенная коробка?

Мацукава вытянул руку и постучал костяшками по стенному шкафу.

— Для Макки? — уточнил он. Куними мстительно кивнул.

— Зачем мне игрушки? — возмутился Ханамаки. — Когда у меня есть… вы, — закончил он с пониманием. Куними с удовольствием разглядывал его наливающееся румянцем лицо.

— Только не сейчас, — Мацукава поцеловал Куними в плечо. — Отдохнём.

Куними согласно промычал в ответ.

Он перевернулся на спину, подгибая ноги в тень. Солнце поднималось всё выше, становилось всё жарче. Внутри вились остатки удовольствия, уступая место огромному, горячему чувству, от которого перехватывало дыхание. Куними нашарил запястье Ханамаки, поглаживая большим пальцем пульс, уткнулся лбом Мацукаве в шею.

Впереди целый день, но любого времени втроём им будет мало. Всегда.


End file.
